


My Perennial Nest

by FickleBiscuits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, smol angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FickleBiscuits/pseuds/FickleBiscuits
Summary: Daichi meets Sugawara for the first time on platform 9 and ¾.





	My Perennial Nest

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. They just work. And this story will be, I hope, a love letter to all of you in the fandom who appreciate them along with me.  
> I have no idea how long this fic will be. But my initial outline suggests it will be a longer one. I anticipate angst and multiple pairings. For now though, enjoy uncomplicated DaiSuga. Because we all need to brush our teeth more. : )  
> The title is from Emily Dickinson's poem: "Her Breast Was Fit For Pearls".

 

 

 

 

 

> _Palms unite, a huddled crowd_
> 
> _And thumbs convene, as lips_
> 
>  
> 
> _A language native to the hands_
> 
> _This meeting of the fingertips_
> 
>  
> 
> _One by one (like stars) aligned_
> 
> _A congress of the quietest kind_
> 
>  
> 
> _For eyes it will unfold, unwind_
> 
> _Unheard, and yet, the word, defined_

 

                     -  **Meeting by Shiloh**

 

* * *

 

 

  Daichi meets Sugawara for the first time on platform 9 and ¾.

 

   He’s standing with his father and mother; waiting to board the express for his first year of school and trying his best not to look impatient. He’s eleven years old now; which means he’s much too mature to fidget or pace.

 

  Even if the express is taking  _forever_ to show up.

 

  Behind him, his mother and father are whispering, their words hushed and hurried. Daichi will look back on that years later and wonder why they sound so concerned, but right then he takes no notice of their frustrations and furrowed eyebrows. He’s far too preoccupied with looking around the rather gargantuan platform, taking in all of the strange sights and people.

 

  He’s not Muggleborn, Daichi has grown up in wizarding society, seen odd and wonderful things. But everything’s different here, new here. A thousand men and women and children he’s never met mill around the massive space, carrying bags and trunks stacked precariously a top trollies. Most are in uniform; and of these the majority have striped scarves draped or tied in complicated patterns around their necks.

 

  Yellow.

 

  Purple.

 

  Green.

 

  Red.

 

  Daichi spots a boy after some minutes of his careful inspection. He is no more or less distinct than any of the others milling about the platform, but Daichi finds himself staring nonetheless. The boy is lithe and pale, standing a half dozen paces away from Daichi, next to a ridiculously oversized school trunk and absolutely looking lost even though he's flanked by two stern faced adults who are similar enough in appearance, Daichi assumes them to be his parents. They also look sour enough in expression and disposition that Daichi wonder’s if he should offer them a ‘Pepper Up Potion’.

 

  Daichi watches intently as the boy begins to fidget with the cuffs of his expensive looking robes, continues for several seconds before jumping, as if he’s just realized what he’s done and pushes his hands into his pockets. He then turns to glance guiltily over his shoulders at first one parent and then the other; neither of whom seem to have noticed their son’s lapse in decorum. They're both staring down to the tracks, as if to summon the Express. The boy visibly heaves a sigh of relief and goes back to standing with his back straight and his gaze forward.

 

   Before forgetting himself and starting the process all over again.

 

  They’re on the third such cycle when Daichi’s mother leans over to whisper, “It’s not polite to stare.”

 

  “No it isn’t.” Daichi agrees, and marches right over to introduce himself. Between himself, the boy, and both sets of their parent’s, Daichi’s not sure who’s more surprised.

 

  Daichi learns two things about the boy at once. Firstly, his name is Sugawara Koushi and second, he has the most beautiful smile Daichi has ever seen. The rest of it, the small facets and idiosyncrasies which make up Sugawara will be uncovered later; stories and events spanning years learned over butter beers and three foot long essays. But for that time, the first time, this is all that Daichi needs to know.

 

  Daichi doesn’t ask so much as he declares they will be best friends, but Sugawara doesn’t seem to mind. In fact he seems almost relieved and smiles another of his pretty smiles.

 

   Daichi finds himself smiling back.

 

  And it’s decided.

 

* * *

 

 

  Daichi and Sugawara spend that entire first train ride together, pouring over Sugawara’s rather impressive collection of chocolate frog cards and daring each other to eat various colors of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans. The hours pass quickly that way, sprawled across the seats and giggling like mad whenever Daichi gets a bad bean (most of the time) and using the words he isn't supposed to whenever Sugawara gets a good flavor (which is always).

 

   Sugawara buys a pumpkin juice from the trolley when it comes by,

 

“To wash out the bad taste.” He claims, and Daichi almost points out that Sugawara hasn’t gotten a ‘bad bean’ yet. He decides it’s better not to, especially since Sugawara might decide he doesn't want to share, and goes back to pouring over the Albus Dumbledore card in his hand. And taking sips of juice whenever Sugawara offers.

 

  It’s easy and simple and good like nothing in Daichi's life ever has been before; in a way he never knew he needed until then.

 

   But that, like his parent's conversation, isn't something he'll realize until he is much, much older. For now, he's just naively, simply, endlessly happy in the way that only children can be.

 

  “What house do you think you’re going to get sorted into?” Sugawara asks casually, eyeballing the yellow bean in his hand intently.

 

  Daichi barely considers the question before answering.

 

  “Probably Gryffindor.” He says with a shrug. “My dad was a Gryffindor, so that’s what I wanna be.”

 

  Sugawara nods, his expression resolute and still focused on his jelly bean. “Then I’m going to be in Gryffindor too.”

 

  He pops the candy into his mouth, his eyes screwed shut as he chews.

 

  “Peanut brittle.” His triumphant smile quirks into a smug little smirk as he turns to survey the beans they’ve spread across the seat between them.

 

  “Green.” His eyes flick up to Daichi in challenge.

 

  Diachi smirks back. Green’s actually a pretty safe color. Lots of nice tasting things are green; like watermelon, or pears or cucumbers or apples. Daichi takes his time selecting one of the least suspect greens before tossing it into his mouth. He immediately makes a face.

 

  “Grass clippings.” He declares to Sugawara’s obvious delight.

 

  Suga’s gleeful cackles, Daichi thinks, are much less pretty than his smiles.

 

  The taste is fresh and earthy and chooses petty words for his tongue.

 

  “With a laugh like that.” He mutters, reaching out for the pumpkin juice Sugawara pushes towards him. “You could get sorted into Slytherin no problem.”

 

  Daichi considers the tumble of beans they have spread out across the cushion between them, trying to find the worst option available for his friend, so it takes him a few moments to realize Sugawara’s gone completely still. And when he looks up, Sugawara’s eyes are wide and full of hurt.

 

  “You really think so?” He looks so genuinely scared that Daichi’s stomach plummets. He sits up quickly, scattering a few cards to the floor in his haste and waves his hands between them as though it will somehow magic his words away. Regret tastes bitter and worse than the grass.

 

  “No, no. I didn’t mean it. You’re too nice to be in Slytherin.” He says grasping for something that will make his mean words and the horrible look on Sugawara's face go away. “And, um...besides! You already said you were going to be in Gryffindor with me, right?”

 

  Uncertainty, Sugawara nods.

 

  “Right.” Daichi repeats confidently. “So there’s no problem.”

 

  “Right.” Sugawara echos.

 

  “Right.” He says again, the second time like he believes it and then he’s smiling again.

 

  “I think it’s your turn to pick a color.”

 

  “Red.” Daichi declares, relieved. And just like that their argument is forgotten, eclipsed completely by the game and potential tragedy of Sugawara’s new bean flavor. It’s a fiery shade of red he's picked, Daichi can practically feel the heat radiating from it. Is it Paprika? A tamale? It’s something spicy, Daichi’s almost sure of it. His hands curl into fists unconsciously as he watches Sugawara slip the bean between his lips and take that first bite.

 

  Suga opens his eyes.

 

  “Cinnamon.” He declares.

 

  Daichi flops back down onto the seat, laughing.

 

  “Dammit!”

 

* * *

 

 

  By the time they’re shivering in the entry hall with the rest of the other first years, Daichi is so full of jelly beans he thinks he’s going to be sick. His last two flavors had been shoe leather and what he’s pretty sure was tar. Neither are sitting well.

 

  At least that’s what he's choosing to blame for the aggressive churning in his guts. Because he definitely isn’t nervous. Because, yeah, still eleven. Way too mature to be nervous.  _Or to fidget_ , he reminds himself and slips his hands into his pockets before they can work a hole into the sleeve of his uniform robes.

 

  Beside him, Sugawara is shifting nervously from one foot to the other, but otherwise looks no worse for wear. At least, not for the amount of jelly beans he consumed on their train ride here.

 

  Actually Daichi’s a little miffed and more than a little astonished at his friend, who’d managed to pick all good flavors, even black; which Daichi had been positive up to that point held no palatable flavors whatsoever. But Suga had come out with probably the only dark chocolate in the entire universe of black flavored things.

 

  It’s not right.

 

  And okay, so maybe Daichi’s the tiniest bit impressed too.

 

  But only a little.

 

  His stomach gurgles out that it certainly isn't impressed, and that it is in no uncertain terms, ready for dinner.

 

   "You there." One of the adults watching them calls and points. Daichi and Sugawara both look over in time to watch a boy with sopping wet robes flick his wand in a complicated pattern. His clothes dry instantly and his hair puffs up to a ridiculous brown fluff.

 

   "You're not supposed to be casting until after the welcoming ceremony." The adult, an older man with black hair says sternly.

 

   "Oops," The boy with puffy brown hair remarks mildly, tucking away his wand. "I had no idea. Please forgive me."

 

   Daichi personally doesn't think his smile looks sorry at all.

 

   "Slytherin?" Sugawara wonders aloud and Daichi can't help but nod in agreement. That one's pretty much a no-brainer.

 

  After what feels like an eternity the first years are finally herded into the great hall to stand in a shivery mass before the staff table; where the chair and sorting hat have been set.

 

  Beside him, Daichi hears Sugawara gasp lightly. But when he turns to look at his friend, Sugawara’s expression holds neither doubt nor worry. his eyes are narrowed and determined, glaring at the seat and the tattered hat perched innocuously a top it.

 

  Daichi doesn’t want to get in trouble for talking, so instead of telling Sugawara it’ll be okay, he leans over to bump the boy with his shoulder. Sugawara starts and turns to blink big surprised eyes at him; before the expression mellows and changes and Sugawara is smiling. He bites his lips, glancing down before mouthing the word:

 

   _‘Gryffindor.’_

 

  Daichi smiles and mouths back.

 

   _‘Gryffindor.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please kudos or comment! I love and adore feedback of any kind.


End file.
